The World Melts Away
by pinklemons12
Summary: Happy New Year for Jisbon! A short one-shot about what should happen when Jane and Lisbon ring in 2011. Please Review. Pure Fluff


**My first "Mentalist" fic. A bit of a rambling really. Please be kind – but honest.  
My take on a "New Year's" Jisbon story.  
Author's Note: Please review. I've really been concentrating on my Glee fics – but I want to be able to write for other shows as well. Let me know what works and what doesn't. I love feedback. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist, Simon Baker, or "Two is Better than One" (by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift)  
Happy New Year!**

Grace Van Pelt enters the ballroom, Wayne Rigsby on her arm. Kimball Cho has brought along a date, a charming girl who lets Kimball be himself. Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon have come dateless, but agreed to go as friends. The team had agreed to attend a charity function on New Year's Eve, hosted by the CBI. After a few hours of dancing, a drink or two, and talking with friends, it was almost midnight. Patrick hasn't had the courage all night to ask her. But he couldn't wait anymore. He casually asks Teresa to dance. She accepts his hand and he leads her out onto the dance floor. She stops for a moment on the edge of the dance floor.

"Patrick, I-I can't dance." She admits this embarrassingly. She lowers her eyes, not wanting to meet the bright blue ones that seemed to see through her.

"No, problem." Jane waves off the comment. "You'll just have to dance on my feet." He flashed the smile that made her go weak at the knees. He knelt down beside her and began to untie her heels. "I just don't want you to cripple me in the process." Discarding her shoes, Patrick continued to lead Teresa out to the middle of the dance floor.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"_

Teresa placed a hand on Patrick's shoulder while he placed his hand on the small of her back, bringing her close to him. She stood carefully on his black dress shoes, pressed against him. She inhaled the scent of him, which was light, but intoxicating.

_'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

He felt her hair brush against his cheek – a comforting feeling to him. He inhaled her familiar scent – warm vanilla with a hint of cinnamon. He closed his eyes as he led Teresa in a slow circle, holding her to his chest. She was light on his feet – he wasn't bothered in the least.

_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
_  
Patrick's thoughts rushed back to that fateful night about a year ago. When Hardy had the barrel of the gun pointed at Teresa. He had grabbed the gun not out of pure instinct, but out of need. He _needed_ her. Much more than she needed him, or so he believed.  
_  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Her thoughts were focused on the little things he does. The way he sips his tea. The way he lays on that brown leather couch all day. The way his hair falls. The way he smiles and the world seems to melt away. The way he looks at her and they are the only two people in the room.

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing_

Cho, Van Pelt, and Rigsby were all taking a break from the festivities to have a drink and sit down. Cho nudged Rigsby who pointed it out to Van Pelt.

"Look at them." Cho's voice was soft and approving. He smiled slightly and picked up his drink.

"They are just so perfect for each other." Even rule-abiding Van Pelt wished that Patrick and Teresa would find a way to love each other.

"I agree." Rigsby's attention was drawn from the dancing couple to the woman who was seated beside him. He looked Van Pelt straight in the eyes and kissed her full on the lips.

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing  
That maybe it's true_

Patrick held on tighter to Teresa. Her blue, floor-length dress with the sweet heart neckline, brushed against his shoes. He released his left hand that held her right and wrapped it around her waist. She moved her hand to clasp her other around his neck. Her small frame fit nicely against his.

_That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

"Teresa?" Patrick opened his eyes, letting them wander around the room.

"Yeah?" Teresa breathed into his ear. She was having trouble focusing when Patrick was holding her like he was.

"Have you – have you ever thought…" He let the sentence trail off, hoping that maybe she would be able to finish it.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

"I was thinking…" Patrick tried to start again. He was usually so good with words. He mentally kicked himself for perhaps ruining the moment.

_Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time_

Patrick continued to spin around the room, Teresa holding onto him. She was waiting to hear what he had to say – she didn't have the heart to interrupt him.

_To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time_

He paused and lifted her from his feet. He gazed into her emerald eyes which were sparkling with the lights twinkling above them.

"I was thinking…" Patrick held Teresa's eyes, one of his hands made its way to cup her cheek, the other wrapped around her waist.

_To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one_

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" The crowd shouted "Happy New Year" and so 2011 was rung in.

"This…" Patrick kissed her on the lips, gently, but earnestly. Teresa reciprocated and held onto his arms. She broke away for just a moment, to get a word in.

"I'm glad we're on the same page." He smiled and crushed his lips to hers again. He lifted her onto his feet again as another song began to play. It seemed to him that she made the world melt away. That everything bad in his life was just a far-away memory. And he could never let that go.


End file.
